


Tempting Fate

by Koyawrites



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyawrites/pseuds/Koyawrites
Summary: Jimin was the fallen angel of the 7 angels. Jimin was once too an righteous angel who never did anything out of the ordinary. That was until he had met a demon. That day changed Jimin forever and he fell to that demonic aura just to become one himself. He hated that part of himself and his friends did not give up on him. They tried to bring him back but they were yet to find out that a fallen angel cannot be redeemed. A fallen angel will always turn to a demon and become that of his temptation. Jimin knew he was influencing his friends as the demon once influenced him, he hated that. But no matter how many times he tried to distance himself he couldn't fight the urge he was having to bring them down too. His demonic side was shining bright- too brightly for him to gain control of it. Jungkook and Seokjin tried their best to keep their friends from falling too but could feel their grasp on them slipping. Everytime they fell to Jimin, Seokjin and Jungkook felt the pain of their friends fading away into the darkness unable to reach them. The path of redemption was looking dark and lost, that was until a human came to befriend them all. Would that human be able to fix things, or would they watch them fall slowly.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & You, Lee Taeyong/Reader, NCT Ensemble/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my book. It means a lot that you've clicked on my book and I hope you enjoy reading. Please support this book by sharing with your friends it will mean a lot. As I am new to this site I am hoping that there is a comment section on fanfictions as I would love to see what you all think of this book. I love interacting with supporters. Although this is my first book on here it isn't my first time writing a book. I have an account on Wattpad under a different name, but I wanted to come onto this website and post this as Wattpad in my opinion doesn't have the biggest BTS community. 
> 
> This book deals with dark themes such as depression and death. Please do not read if you aren't comfortable with those themes. Definitely stop reading if you get triggered by anything as well. I cannot stress that enough.

**Chapter One**

* * *

  
You walked back into your apartment complex, sighing as you got into your room. You lived alone, you had for a while. You'd broken up with your boyfriend recently, he had been caught cheating on you. From that moment on, you had broken up with him, kicked him out, took the apartment key from him and you considered yourself to be doing alright on your own. Other than the fact, you hated being on your own. It brought on your thoughts that you'd rather keep astray and not think of. You really weren't one for being on your own. Yes, you were an independent person. But you hated to be alone. As anyone would...

You had a quick shower and made your favourite food. It was something that you grew up with - your favourite meal. You brought the food to the couch in the living area and turned the TV on. You watched your favourite show, it was one of the few things you could distract yourself with and not think too much. Once you had finished that you washed your dishes up and got ready for bed. You were about ready to go sleep when the door knocked. You sighed thinking it was going to be your neighbour, Mrs Lee. She always wanted to come in and complain about something. You walked out and opened the door yawning, you looked at who you thought would be Mrs Lee but saw none other than a man with either pink or strawberry blonde hair in a black suit with no tie. His eyebrow had a slit in and his jawline was probably as sharp as a knife. He had piercings on his ear and his eyes were a hazel green colour. His shirt was white with black on it as a pattern. 

He was taller than you as you looked up at him, you stared at him and raised a brow waiting for the reason he knocked on the door. He smiled a little, "I'm sorry to wake you ma'am, I was wondering whether you had heard from my mother. She lives next door, I've not heard in a couple of days and it's a little odd for that to happen. I came to make sure she was alright but I think she might be out at the minute. I don't have a key, by any chance did you recieve one?" He asked politely and you eyed him suspiciously, "You came to visit your mother at-" You looked back at the clock, "at 11pm?" You asked and he chuckled, "I had to travel here, I know how this might look and sound but I promise you she is my mother. My name is Lee Taeyong. I don't suppose she mentioned me?" You shook your head, "No, she didn't mention you by name but she has come over a lot to complain about her son. Sir, I'm really sorry but I never recieved a key to her apartment. It would have been wrong for her to give me one anyway. Besides, even if I did have a key I wouldn't just give it to a random stranger who claims to be her son. You know, safety reasons." He nodded at the statement.

"I see, thank you for taking care of her. She can be a handful at times, I know. I appreciate your reasons but do you know of any way I can possibly get inside to check on my mother. I know she's elderly and clumsy, those don't really mix quite well." He asked, his expression said a lot. He was genuinely concerned you could see that. "I guess you could call the landlord, do you have the number? If you want to get into her apartment they'll need I.D. too so I hope you have that on you." He nodded, "I've got I.D, but not the number to call." He said and you nodded, "I can call then. As long as you promise to not murder me you can come in and wait.." You told him and he chuckled at your statement. He raised his hands in defense, "I'm not a murderer don't worry." You nodded and motioned for him to enter and he did, you closed the door walking off to grab your phone. You called the landlord and they said they'd arrive soon with the keys, you thanked them and ended the call. You kept your phone on you and walked back out. He was looking at your photos.

"Uh- They said they'd be here soon so you're welcome to stay in here if you want to." You smiled awkwardly at Taeyong, who returned a genuine smile. "Thank you so much for your help. I really am grateful- Oh, I just realised I didn't get your name." He chuckled putting his hand behind his head. "Well that was because I didn't know if you were going to murder me or not. But my name is Y/N, Choi Y/N." You put your hand out for him and he shook it smiling at you. "Whose this in the photo? I'm not going to get you in trouble with your partner am I?" You sighed and shook your head, "Uh- No, I've recently got out of something. The person in the photo with me is my brother, his name is Soobin." You smiled at the photo. You brother was everything to you, he was the only thing that kept you going in the world. Your parents weren't around anymore and all you had were each other and Yeonjun. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking... What happened with your used to be partner?" He asked you and you stayed silent for a second. You stared at your other photo frames, you picked up the photo that had both of your brothers in. "He cheated and I caught him, that's all there is to it." You sighed, Taeyong came closer to look at the photo you picked up and looked at so fondly.

"Whose that guy if that's your brother?" He smiled, "He's my other brother. I've got two brothers." You smiled fondly as he picked up the photo frame which had all of your family in, your mother, father, two brothers and yourself. You quickly took it from him and put it back, he watched as you did and didn't know what to say, "Nobody touches that frame." You said quietly, he nodded slowly. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"It's fine." You cut him off. He could tell you were upset so he didn't want to push you. The door knocked and you put your frame back as he answered the door for you. You came to the view of the door and the landlord smiled as he saw you. "Y/N, is this the relative of Mrs Lee?" He asked you and you shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, I told him you'd need I.D. I've personally never seen him up until now but Mrs Lee has spoken of her son a lot to me." 

"It's no problem if you need I.D. Sir, I've got it with me." Taeyong nodded and your landlord nodded for his I.D. Taeyong grabbed it out of his blazor and handed it to him, the landlord studied the I.D and Taeyong. You looked between them and he gave his I.D. back. He handed him a piece of paper as well which Taeyong read, then laughed softly. "What is it?" You asked quietly. "My mother was prepared for this day it seems. She had contacted the landlord about me and given my details to him. Apparently the apartment is partially mine." He said and you chuckled, "Mrs Lee was indeed peculiar." You smiled and Taeyong nodded in agreement. 

The landlord offered him a key which Taeyong, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Y/N." Taeyong turned to you and smiled. "I guess so, I hope your mother is alright." You smiled and he nodded at you, "Me too." He said and walked out of your apartment and you closed the door softly. You locked the door and walked back into your bedroom. You got into your bed and went to sleep.

\----

You got up and walked out into your kitchen, you grabbed some cereal and started eating it. You turned the TV on again and started watching the news. Nothing good ever happened on the news. You sighed, then you saw a familiar face on the TV. You did a double take after seeing his face on the TV. "So you're saying that you will not be acting as head of the company?" The reporter asked and he chuckled, "That is correct, I'll be leaving my younger brother in charge of the company." Taeyong stated, so Taeyong also had a little brother? Mrs Lee could have been talking about either one then. The camera then showed another man. He looked younger but the similarities to Taeyong were little. It got you thinking whether they were half brothers or not.

You stood up after finishing your meal, you walked to your medicine cabinet and took your anti-depressents. You had sunk into depression after losing your parents. Your brother Yeonjun really stepped up with Soobin, even though Soobin was more mature for his age and Yeonjun was known for his childish ways he still stepped up for his little brother and his big sister.

You sighed and walked back into the living area getting your laptop and doing some work. You had to get a report in by the end of the week and it had to have at least a thousand words. That's what was stressing you at the minute, you had little time to write a thousand words. You'd been yearning to quit your journalist job, you had started it as it's what your parents had dreamed for you. Now since they weren't with you anymore, you didn't feel the same passion as you had felt with them. You had started applying for other jobs as you worked your current one, just hoping that you wouldn't get caught by your boss. You still needed the money so if you were to get fired without another job, it would be bad. 

You were on a roll, about five hundred words in the door knocked. You turned your music off and opened the door. You were surprised to see Taeyong standing there. You looked at him with an eyebrow raised. There was something about his facial expression that caused you to be a little concerned about him, his eyes looked glossy as if he had been crying. "Sorry about being so sudden... Since we're neighbours now I was going to ask if you were free to get to know each other a bit more.." He said, his voice was a little more hoarse than it was this morning. "I was actually doing some work-" 

"Please, don't let me stop you.. I'm sorry to have bothered you." He went to walk away and you stopped him, "Taeyong, I was just about to have a break. It's fine, do you want to go for a coffee or just have something in here?" He shook his head, "No, no. I don't want to interfere with your work-" You cut him off by just pulling him inside, you didn't know what had caused you to ask this boldly, it was very out of character for you. 

"Well as long as it's no bother.." He murmured to you and you walked to your kitchen. "Do you like coffee?" You asked and he followed you into the kitchen, "Uh, yeah. Just one sugar and I like my coffee black." He told you and you nodded making the coffees. You gave him his coffee and walked to the couch with him, you sat down sideways facing him as he sat down facing the TV. He looked at the coffee table with your work load on it, "What career are you in? If you don't mind me asking." You chuckled, "You wanted to get to know me so don't be afraid to ask me things. I work as a journalist for now." You saw him tense up as soon as you said journalist. "You- You're a-" 

"Yes, Taeyong. I'm a journalist-"

"Did you see the news?"

"I did." 

As soon as you answered him he sighed, "I didn't tell you-" 

"Wait right there. You don't have to tell me anything Taeyong. I literally just met you last night, it's not even been twenty four hours yet. I'm pretty sure I'll understand if you didn't tell me you owned a company," He chuckled at your words, "I know I don't know you too well yet Taeyong, but that's the first chuckle or smile since you arrived. Yesterday you were all smiles and laughter. What's happened that changed that? I mean like- If you want to share that." He smiled laughing at you, "Now look whose afraid to ask for details." You scoffed at him using your own words against you. "Okay, well something is bothering you, I can tell. That's all I'm saying." He softly smiled and continued drinking his coffee.

"Well, on another note you were pretty worried for your mother last night. Was she alright?" You asked and drank the last of your coffee. You placed your mug on your coffee table and looked back at Taeyong who was frozen with his eyes glossy. It pained your heart to see him like this, even though you had just met him. "Taeyong? Is everything alright?" You asked softly seeing his state. He looked over at you, he looked lost. "I- My mother died last night.." He started crying and you instantly gave him a hug, "I'm so sorry Taeyong.. I wish there was something I could do." You whispered softly as he cried in your arms. You stroked the top of his head, feeling sad you weren't able to help him. The only thing you could do right now, was to let him cry. 

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter. This is my first time ever writing on this site and I hope that you all find this book relatively interesting. This part of the book can be classed as both a prologue and a chapter. I wanted to build the characters up before bringing Bangtan in. 

I hope you will continue to read this :) 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This chapter has got detailed descriptions of funerals and mentions of abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This chapter has got detailed descriptions of funerals and mentions of abuse.

**_Chapter Two_ **

* * *

It was a week and a half since Taeyong had told you his mother had passed on. He was still heartbroken about it and you couldn't blame him. You knew exactly how he felt. The only difference is that you had lost your parents both at the same time. His father had already passed on that was why Mrs Lee lived alone. You had grown accustomed to Taeyong's visits and there was a sense of trust in him that you didn't find anywhere else other than in your two brothers obviously. You had given Taeyong a key to your apartment telling him he was welcome whenever he needed you but to never go inside of your bedroom. You were thankful there was a toilet outside of your bedroom otherwise he would have no choice but to go inside your room. You kept your door locked ever since he had a key. Some days you would come out and he would be sat on the sofa waiting for you, some days he'd be making you and himself breakfast and some days he was making a coffee. You had grown so used to seeing him in your living area or in the kitchen that when he wasn't there to greet you in the morning you missed him. 

You walked outside and Taeyong was sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee. He looked over at you as you came out dressed, since you gathered Taeyong would be out here you have been getting dressed before coming out of your room. It was obvious he was taking his mothers death hard, you started thinking that it wasn't good for him to do nothing. "Good morning." Taeyong smiled a small smile at you. You smiled back, "Good morning Taeyong, how long have you been here?" You asked grabbing yourself a coffee and an apple. You went and sat down with him, "I've not been here long. Probably about twenty minutes." He sighed, you nodded turning the TV on. 

You both watched TV for a bit before Taeyong got up and grabbed his empty cup and your empty cup going to wash them. You thanked him and he came back to the sofa and sat next to you. "Y/N.." He said your name softly, he wanted to ask you something and you turned your head to him. "If you don't want to talk about it then don't feel forced to do so. What happened to your parents?" He asked you and you sighed, your stomach turned. It was then you realized you hadn't taken your anti depressants. "I can't talk about them right now- I'll be right back I just need to use the bathroom." You excused yourself and walked into your bedroom and into your bathroom. You opened the medicine cabinet behind your mirror and took them. You sighed, closing the mirror and walking back out to Taeyong. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-" 

"Taeyong, one day I will share the story. If you're around long enough that is.. But it's just too soon to tell you that story." You explained and he nodded. You continued to watch the TV and soon enough he made some popcorn for you both. You both indulged in the popcorn together. You checked the time and then stood up turning the TV off. "I know you don't want to go, but it's time to get ready." You told him and he sighed, "Can't we just stay here?" He asked and you shook your head no, "If you don't go, you'll regret it." You told him and he sighed and turned to you standing in front of you.

"If I'm going so are you." He stated and you were stunned, "M-Me?" You asked for confirmation, you only listened to her complaints and that's the only time you saw her. "I need you there with me... Please Y/N, I know you haven't known me long but it would make me feel better having you there with me." He said and you could see the sadness in his eyes, he was beginning to well up so you simply nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you so go get yourself ready and I'll meet you outside when it's time to go." You smiled softly at him and he nodded, "Thank you."

With that small phrase he left you thinking, now how were you going to do this? You started remembering your parents funeral and shook the memory from your head. Your hands were shaking and your breathing was heavy. You had to do this for Taeyong, you saw how much he was depending on you right now. You walked into your room and went rummaging through your wardrobe. After looking for something to wear to a funeral you only found one thing, that was the dress you wore to your parents funeral. You knew you had no choice but it was going to definitely bring back memories. You were very surprised to see that your dress from your mother and fathers funeral had still fit you.

You walked out and locked your apartment door. You heard a door open and you looked over to see Taeyong, he wasn't smiling at all. He looked mortified. He locked his door and made his way over to you, not making eye contact with you. He looked vulnerable as if the slightest touch and he'd break. "It'll be fine when it's over." You told him softly, he simply nodded and looked at you. "You look good." He said and you made a slight smile, "You do too." You said fixing his tie. It wasn't straight and you had a knack for noticing the small things. 

You both got into his car and he drove to the cemetery. You turned the radio on to put on some music to try and lift his spirits a little, even if it was just a little it would be more than nothing. You looked out of the window of the car. The green on the trees always looked beautiful this time of the year, it was summer so it was quite warm outside. You watched as the shops went by every now and then, passing the trees in a car just looked like you were passing a field of green grass. You looked at the blue sky with little clouds, the sun was out. Not soon after you felt the car slow down and stop. You unbuckled yourself and looked at Taeyong, he was staring at the wheel. His left hand on the wheel and his right still on the gear stick. You felt terrible that you couldn't help him as much as he thought you could. You weren't going to ask whether he was alright, you already knew the answer. It was no, because nobody is alright on a day of the funeral of your loved ones. You knew that all too well. 

"Taeyong, look at me." You spoke softly as he slowly turned his head to face you. He made eye contact every now and then, he was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of a funeral. "I know it's hard, I know it's painful. You're possibly going to feel that your world is possibly ending but you're going to be alright. You're stronger than you think, you just have to get through today." You told him and he nodded slowly. "I just can't believe she's gone you know? I hardly got to see her because of the company, it just seems that I should have made more time for her." 

"She loved you, you and your brother dearly. You know that right?" You asked and he nodded as a stray tear rolled down his cheek, you wiped it away. "You made a name for yourself and you have to realize that is what she wanted you to do. She wanted to know you were going to be alright when it was her time and I think it's safe to say that you're going to be just fine." He made a small smile at you and you returned it. "Are you ready?" You asked softly and he sighed nodding. You both got out of the car and made your way to the building. You didn't see any familiar faces so you stuck close to Taeyong. There was plenty of people coming up to Taeyong offering their condolences. You felt a little out of place but Taeyong held you close by, you figured he was afraid you'd leave him. Therefore, when he decided to put his arm around your waist you didn't tell him to remove it. You knew he needed the comfort. 

You and Taeyong finally had a breather and a moment of you two just taking a moment for yourselves when someone else came up to you. Taeyong removed his arm from you and instantly hugged the person, you didn't catch a face until they pulled away. "How are you Mark?" Taeyong asked, his arm back around you and his left hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm mortified but I'm not letting these people see me that way. How are you holding up Tae?" He asked and you watched the conversation, "I could be better." Taeyong replied and Mark nodded. 

Mark looked at you and his brothers arm around you, "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Mark Lee. Taeyong's younger brother, I didn't know Taeyong would be bringing someone with him. Are you- uh-" He struggled to find words making you chuckle. "It's fine, you wanted to check on your brother, you don't have to apologize. I understand that. But no, I'm just here as a friend." You explained and Mark glanced at Taeyong making you look up at him. He was already looking down at you, "Y/N this is my little brother, Mark this is my neighbor Y/N. Well she was mother's neighbor but at the minute I'm in mother's apartment." He explained to his brother and his brother nodded. "Nice to meet you Y/N. You seem like a nice person, I hope you stick around Taeyong. You seem to be a good influence on him." He smiled and you nodded smiling back. You did wonder what he meant about being a good influence. Taeyong was a CEO isn't he a good influence on himself?

You, Taeyong & Mark were standing at the front of the grave watching his mothers coffin. Mark was then called up to say some words. "I don't usually get nervous speaking like this.. But now we're all here and my mother- Yeah, I'm a little nervous. I want to start by saying that my mother- This is going to be such a stereotypical thing to say- but my mother really was the best mother out there. At least in my eyes. She was always there for us no matter what time of day, or whether nobody or everybody else was there or not. I'm going to miss her a lot-" Mark started to choke up and Taeyong instantly let you go and rushed to his brothers side. He engulfed him in a hug and looked over to you, you nodded knowing what he was asking. You went up to them and took hold of Mark's hand and led him back to where you were stood. You let him cry on your shoulder as you gave him a comforting hug. 

"My mother was an ordinary woman in her own special way. She was thoughtful, kind, generous and most of all she was very family orientated. She loved everything to do with family. She definitely was a saint. She helped her family as much as she could do. She made us all feel comforted just by being around. She tried to give us as much as we needed or wanted. She did more than anyone of us realized. She was the most selfless person I've ever known and I want to aspire to be just like my mother and father. They are my role models are most of you are aware, but they are my role models now more than ever. I want to take the time to thank you all for coming out here today to honor her memory. I want to ask of you when you think of my mother, please think of the selfless person she was and think to yourself, how much did she help me? And when you find that answer, I would love to hear about it. Thank you." Taeyong said and got off the podium. You were proud of him, for being there for his brother and also to be up there saying such lovely things and be able to hold himself together.

He came and stood next to Mark patting his back as he cried on your shoulder. You and Taeyong shared an empathetic glance. The burial finally ended and all that remained was yourself, Mark and Taeyong. Mark was kneeling on the floor whilst you and Taeyong were stood either side him. Taeyong was on the left of him, the side closest to car park. You knelt down to Mark wiping his tears, "You just have to think, she's in a better place now." You said softly and he nodded still crying. Your heart was breaking at the sight, Mark had such a baby face and he looked so vulnerable. All you wanted to do was put him in a blanket, give him a hot chocolate and try and cheer him up as best you could. "Taeyong!" You all heard someone shout, Taeyong looked over and he ran over to someone engulfing them in a hug. You couldn't see his face from your angle and he was a bit far away to see it. Mark looked over and then back at the coffin in the ground. "Just great. Totally what I need." Mark mumbled in annoyance, you picked up on the tone.

"What? Who is that?" You asked him and he sighed, "It's our cousin. He's nothing but trouble. I was hoping he would stay away today. But obviously he couldn't resist." The way Mark spoke about him didn't sit right with you, Mark didn't seem the type to talk bad about someone like that without reason. "You're not on good terms?" He looked at you, "No, he's bad news," He turned his head and looked at Taeyong conversing with his cousin, "John- Or Johnny. He's the one that makes Taeyong fall into bad habits.. Right now, Taeyong is in a bad place with mother being gone.. He needs to stay away." Mark got up and wiped his tears and walked over to them. He had his fists balled which wasn't a good sign, you ran after him after thanking the staff for the burial. "Mark, don't cause a scene. That's not what you both need right now." You told him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was at a shoot and they wouldn't let me leave but I managed to slip away. I didn't have time to change so you'll have to forgive the outfit." You both heard him say as you drew closer. You then saw exactly who he was. "No.." You mumbled as you slowed down behind Mark, hoping Johnny wouldn't see you. "I'm just happy you arrived before we left. It's good to see you Johnny, thank you for managing to come down." Taeyong thanked him. 

_Out of all the people, why him?!_

"It's a bit of an inappropriate outfit for a funeral don't you think John?" Mark asked bitterly. He was really annoyed at his appearance, you could hear it in his tone. Taeyong looked at his little brother astounded. Obviously he had never seen Mark like this either. "It's like I said, I was at a job and I couldn't get away so I ended up not having time to change and had to slip away when I could. I did apologize." Johnny repeated himself but in a bit of a harsher tone. That was the one he always gave you. "I'm surprised to see Taeyong isn't in heaps on the floor, that is what I was worried about most of all. What happened? Did you run out of tears?" Johnny asked.

You saw Taeyong look over at you and pulled you from behind Mark, "I actually had a good friend with me today. This is Y/N, Y/N this is Johnny or John whichever you want to call him, he prefers Johnny." Taeyong introduced you two but you both already knew each other. He recognized you instantly, you could tell from his hesitant expression. He quickly pulled it together though and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Y/N. Thank you for helping my cousins out today. I would have been here if not for my job. I'm a model you see-" You shook his hand squeezing it hard.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Johnny." You fake smiled at him, gripping his hand tighter by the minute though it didn't phase him at all. You let go of it and your hand rested at your side. "So are you and Taeyong a couple? Judging by how he's holding you so close-" 

"No, we're just friends." You shut him up and started getting impatient. You hated being in Johnny's presence. It angered you more than it did Mark you thought. "We're going to go get something to eat, you want to join us?" Taeyong asked Johnny. "Actually Tae, I'm going to head home. I'm feeling tired but you're welcome to visit. You know that." You stated and he looked down at you surprised. "I'll go with Y/N. She's better company." Mark glared daggers at his cousin and you couldn't help yourself but chuckle a little at Mark's comment. "Oh, uhm, alright. I'll be back later then I guess?" Taeyong said in the form of a question yours and Mark's odd behavior throwing him off. 

"Taeyong do not go off the rails. Please." Mark told his brother out of concern. Taeyong nodded slowly as he stared at him and at you. "Don't worry I'll take care of him. Sheesh, when did you get so big?" Johnny ruffled his little cousins hair, which Mark instantly threw his arm away and fixed his hair. You and Mark left after you gave Taeyong a hug. You got in the car and soon enough ended up back at your apartment with Mark. You both entered and you did some hot chocolate after you got changed. You walked to the couch with the hot chocolate giving one to Mark. "Thank you. I hope I'm no bother. It was rude of me to have invited myself here without-" 

"It's fine. Honestly, Taeyong has a key and I trust you. You're his brother and you seem genuine." You told him and he smiled, looking pleased with what you had said. "What's your history with my cousin?" He asked and you chuckled, "You picked up on that?" He laughed, "I think even Taeyong picked up on it. You nearly crushed John's hand." You laughed at him, "Well if you must know, Johnny is my ex. We dated ages ago, like years ago. It's been ages since I last saw him, but you don't forget a face when they had hurt you." You explained.

"Wait what? He hurt you? How?" Mark asked concerned. "It's old news but when we were dating he was quite mean to me. Treated me like dirt and abused me. It's gotten easier to talk about over the years but I just hope for his own sake he's changed." You explained remembering how he treated you. You had to get therapy to actually be able to talk about it and Johnny got a restraining order. 

"Oh my god! I didn't think Johnny would go that low! That's horrible, I'm so sorry that he did that to you. That's why he panicked when he saw you and why you didn't want to come out from behind me.. Don't worry, as long as I'm around he won't come near you." Mark promised and it made you smile. "Thank you, but I'm better now." You told him, "I don't care. He hurt you that's enough reason to make him stay away." Mark said clenching his jaw. 

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
